


Slipping Under

by captainamergirl



Category: General Hospital (TV 1963)
Genre: Based on a song, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Ficlet, I like them a lot!, Jortis, One Shot, Rare Characters, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Song Fiction, cute couple
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainamergirl/pseuds/captainamergirl
Summary: A Jordan and Curtis ficlet based on the song "8th World Wonder" by Kimberly Locke. It takes place in the early days of their relationship. I really like these two together.
Relationships: Curtis Ashford/Jordan Ashford
Kudos: 1





	Slipping Under

**Slipping Under**

She awakened to find her naked body still spooned to his side. Her heart jackhammered in her chest. What _had_ she gone and done? This was Curtis. Curtis Ashford. He was her former brother-in-law; the adoptive uncle of her son; a former DEA officer with a penchant for snorting coke. There were so many reasons this never should have happened.

And yet, she didn't move away.

Her eyes traced the curve of his scruffy cheek; dipped lower to sweep over his taut, sinewy chest. He was so beautiful _(God dammit, why did he have to be so beautiful?)._ He looked peaceful too; lying there in a shaft of warm, morning light, snoring ever so softly.

She had the strongest urge to run her pinky finger along the line of his chiseled, stubbly jaw. She couldn't begin to explain why. Or why she allowed herself to be drawn ever deeper into his life; into his world. Hypnotized and breathless, she craved more and more. She was losing her head, desperate for her next Curtis-fix. She _was_ the addict. She was addicted to _him_ and _he_ was hazardous to her health.

It took all her willpower to pull away. She carefully extracted herself from his crushing embrace. His arms, which somehow felt inexplicably comfortable, and oh so familiar, fell back to his sides. A sense of loss enveloped her.

She searched high and low for her panties, but they were nowhere to be found. She remembered how her whole body quivered as Curtis had worked the silky black material down her thighs the night before. She remembered the urgency in his every touch, and the desperation in hers. _She had come undone._

She slipped on a rumbled gray tee-shirt and padded down the hall to the kitchen on tiny bare feet. She fired up the Mr. Coffee machine as she tried to figure out exactly what she should say to Curtis when he woke up. She was looking forward to a morning after play-by-play about as much as she would a root canal without Novocain. She didn't want to explain her willingness to bring him into her bed. Her eagerness, even. She didn't think she even _could_ explain it.

She listened to the coffee percolating. Her thoughts once again returned to the night before. She recalled the heady sensation of being slightly buzzed on wine when she invited him back there; the feel of his hands in her thick curls as he made love to her neck in the back of the Uber all the way home.

She remembered watching him hungrily as he kicked off his shoes and disrobed once they were safely ensconced inside her place. Her fingers had itched to touch his fine, chocolate body.

The soft tinkling of their laughter echoed in her mind. She recalled how their bodies collided and he walked her backwards towards her bedroom, his mouth seemingly fused to the skin of her shoulder.

She could still feel the weight of him on her as he had deftly pressed her into the mattress. She moaned inadvertently as an image formed in her mind of the moment he'd finally slipped inside of her; buried himself deep. She remembered the frantic rhythm of their bodies; how she rocked against his hard length. The words _"I love you, Curtis"_ had been on the tip of her tongue, but were swallowed up in his hungry kiss.

It finally hit her as she stood in the sunny kitchen... Everything she felt about the two of them... She instinctively understood the reason why he seemed so dangerous ... because she cared about him; because she wanted him _so_ badly; and because he had the power to shatter the walls around her heart she had erected when she was so very young. She had let him get closer than any man ever had before. It scared _the crap_ out of her - how much she needed him. She, a woman whom most people would assume was so strong that she needed no one.

She was in too deep. She was slipping under too fast. She had fallen in love with the man. _Dammit._ Last night's almost-declaration of emotion was no fluke. She really did love him. He was strong; he was intelligent; caring; passionate. So beautiful he might have qualified as the 8th world wonder. She was drowning in her desire and love for him.

_Sweet Jesus; she was done for._

Curtis chose that moment to emerge from the bedroom. He wore dark blue boxers, but nothing else. Her eyes traced the taut line of his biceps. They worked downwards to his chest; and lower still, to the little tuft of black hair that trailed into the waistband of his briefs. "Avert your eyes, avert your eyes," she whispered to herself, but she couldn't do it.

"What'd you say?" Curtis asked with a lazy smile.

Her face flushed. "I said ... Would you like some coffee?"

"Not particularly. I remember your coffee making skills aren't exactly anything to write home about."

"Hey, now," she protested, but she chuckled.

Curtis sauntered over to her; took her hand in his giant one; pressed her against the island. "But that's not to say you don't have certain other attributes I find _insanely_ desirable."

"Do I now?" She shivered as her back met the cool countertop.

"Oh, hell yes." He lifted her up onto the counter. Her legs immediately knotted around his lean waist; almost as if of their own volition. He pressed heated kisses to her face; to the hollow of her throat; moving southward to the valley of her breasts. "God damn, you're so sexy, Jordan," he murmured, burying his face in her small, pert breasts.

He threaded his fingers in her tousled curls; licked her soft skin. She shivered as her legs tightened about him.

Their bodies began to move together again. She surrendered to the hypnotic power that was _Curtis Ashford._ She fell over the edge... and deeper into something she had never known before.

**THE END.**


End file.
